young_bloodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reem al-Hadrami
Reem bint-Kadir bin-Suleiman al-Hadrami , also known by her superhero alias Hemorrhage, is a current member of the Young Bloods. Reem belongs to a middle eastern task force of Bedouins called the Eagles of Saladin which act as a force of keeping order in the region. Biography Pre-YB When the first supers began to appear, the long trend of the bedouin's shift from the nomadic lifestyle to a more profitable, sedentary one spurred on by the discovery of oil reversed. Emboldened by these powers, their leaders became more open in their disregard, or outright defiance, of the rule of the kings of Saud, the sultans and emirs of the Gulf, or the kings and British of Yemen. The intensity of their defiance, as it is sometimes called, has waxed and waned with the frequency of the tides, but it is since the start of the millennium that it has intensified enough to gain notice of the outside world, especially around Yemen. As such, the nations of Bahrain, Iraq, Jordan, Kuwait, Oman, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, the UAE, Yemen, and most recently Egypt, have created a voluntary task force of sorts dedicated to maintaining order in the region, the Eagles of Saladin. Initially meant strictly for maintaining order in the largely nomadic desert regions, it has since expanded to a general regional team of the Middle East, western and west-central Asia, and dealing with piracy throughout much of the Arabian Sea. Reem was born as the first daughter and second child of Kadir bin-Suleiman bin-Hashim al-Hadrami, a veritable genius of superhuman intellect who all but singlehandedly diversified the Emirati economy into the manufacturing sector, putting it on par with Israel both in terms of weapons and superhuman equipment development. Her brother, Ismail, is four years older and while he too has a superpower (able to mentally process dozens of tasks at once), he works for his father designing newer and better equipment. Reem, however, had rather potent superhuman powers, and was fast tracked for training to be a vigilante by a government sponsored program. Being among the elite of the UAE's families more than helped fund it. While she has worked with the Eagles of Saladin, she, much like the state of Israel, is legally an observer, for two reasons. Firstly, she is not of age by UN standards, and the EoS require all members to be a minimum of eighteen years old. Secondly, even if she is underage she is an unmarried woman, and the Saudi government remains notoriously stubborn on that regulation despite other Middle Eastern nations making (comparatively) herculean strides in women's rights. However she is a licensed vigilante by the UAE, Dubai, and Arab League governments, and has served exemplarly alongside the EoS, most notably in dealing with a water-manipulating pirate captain who nearly stole the Saudi frigate RSNS Taif. As a partial result of her repeated attempts at joining the EoS being rejected, she is currently planning on heading to San Diego to potentially join up with the American team known as the Young Bloods - this trip coincides with a trip by her father and brother to a regional convention on equipment for superhumans, which she is using as a cover to go with him. Powers and abilities Like most other members of the Young Bloods, Renata has access to superhuman powers thanks to the Dragon Crystals. * Hemokinesis: The manipulation and control of blood. Any blood, regardless of species, will work Coagulated or cooked blood also works, though she rarely comes in contact with this, being from Dubai. As does components of blood, such as plasma, pus, or isolated blood cells. Hemokinetic range of control is a few millimeters for blood within a living body and one hundred meters for free-standing blood not of her own constructs or that she does not know precisely where it is. Free-standing blood or components that she knows the location of is controllable within eight hundred meters. * Hemokinetic Constructs: The main manifestation of her powers. She can control free-standing blood and make weapons (mostly bladed ones, especially knives), simple vehicles if there's enough and, if there is large amounts of blood, demonic 'blood golems' that can do her bidding. The weapons are extremely sharp and durable, capable of cutting through modern ceramic tank armor, whereas her own blood armor is as strong as the finest medieval plate.The constructs are, ultimately, made of blood. Boiling (or burning) will not destroy them but it will make them brittle and easily shattered, as will extreme cold. Blood golems last up to seven hours unless dismissed and are more durable, but require substantially more blood to form than their equal volume in simpler constructs. Being submerged loosens her control of the blood within, and rough seas can quickly dissolve her constructs. In-game stats Starting information Skills Overview Trivia